verghastfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorian 7th Salvage
The Scorian 7th Salvage and Recovery regiment - commonly referred to as "The Clans" is a nomadic Support Regiment, originating from the lost world of Scoria. Overview Designation: Scorian 7th Salvage and Recovery Regiment commonly referred to as The Clans or “7 Clans of Scoria” by themselves Speciality: Salvage & Recovery, Support, Light Armour Affiliation: Departmento Munitiorum Adeptus Mechanicus Unclear Homebase: Mobile, formerly Scoria (Yindafel Sector, Segmentum Obscuris) First founding after the nuclear disaster that ravaged Scoria - and therefore last to come from this now post-apocalyptic world - the Clans are a nomadic regiment, carrying their very homes and families with them on the back of converted superheavy tanks. Coming from a tradition of scavenging the ruins of their homeworld, the Clansmen are skilled survivors and tech-wrights - with little regard for the formalities and restrictions the members of more puritan factions within the Adeptus Mechanicus enact upon themselves. Attention, Guardsman: Note that the terms Guardsman and Clansman refer to a member of the Imperial Guard and the Scorian 7th S&R, regardless of biological gender. '' Engagement Style Highly mobile and unconstricted by traditional supply lines, the Clan convois follow the frontlines, sending out mounted scouts, recovery vehicles and mobile workshops in order to reclaim abandoned equipment and warmachines of allies and enemies alike, supplying allied armor regiments with repaired vehicles and reducing the need for supplies from off-world. When combat is unavoidable, Clansmen prefer to engage the enemy at long ranges, making use of sniper tactics and (given the chance) armoured companies to clear their site of operation. Weapons and Equipment The clans primarily make use of the trusty Las-Carbine, however most of them are heavily modified. Due to the fickle nature of Clan supply lines (forcing them to rely mainly on their own craftsmanship), Las weapons are dominant within the clan, while weapons with difficult to manufacture ammunition (such as Plasma) are near unknown. The regimental favoured heavy weapons are the Long-Las and Sniper Rifle, as well as the Heavy Bolter, the latter due to their prevalence on imperial guard vehicles. The Clans regimental colours are Orange and White. They were never issued an official uniform. The Clans use both mounts and vehicles, granting each individual squad great mobility. Their Outriders (Scouts) ride large reptilian creatures called “Svörngaks” or Salvage Hounds, hardy, if irritable, beasts they brought with them from their old homeworld, and that are bred on the convois. ''Attention, Guardsman: Even if Scorians might act casual and comfortable around their mounts, that does not mean you should. They still are omnivorous, foul-tempered beasts. Do not approach a Svörngak without its handler, or at least a Clansman. Besides that, the Clans employ Atlas Recovery vehicles, Trojan support vehicles, and various modifications of Chimeras, including the unique “Blackfinger” Mobile Tech-Temple, which essentially is a workshop or laboratory on tracks. Most, if not all, vehicles used by the Clans are heavily modified and customized, to the point of being considered “Clans-Pattern” variants rather than the original design. Attention, Guardsman: The Scorians may sometimes attempt trade Scoria- or Clans-Pattern Equipment to visitors of their convois. This is not a recognized pattern, but a highly variable, unpredictable mix of unclaimed salvage, unsanctioned modifications or even self-build approximations of Imperial Standard gear. Command Structure Despite being drafted into the Astra Militarum, the Scorian 7th has retained much of their tribal structure, largely because their formal commander - Magos-Commander Pearson - is too invested in the duties and studies of a Magos. Instead, most every-day affairs, both civilian and military, are handled by a council of elders, supported by the higher ranks of Combustion Priests and Enginseers (called ‘Cogfathers’ by the Scorians), who act as Company Captains and coordinate the efforts of their Outriders (mounted Scouts), Scrappers (Infantry) and Blackfingers (low- to mid-ranked Enginseers). Attention, Guardsman: You may have heard that Commissars and other officials don't last long in the Clans. That is a common misunderstanding: Through the tribal structure and inherent faith and zeal of the Clansmen, Commissars soon find their presence in the regiment is unneeded, and they request to be transferred to regiments more in need of their guidiance and supervision. Scorians and Faith The Clans follow a mixture of Credo Imperialis and Credo Omnissiah they refer to as “Church of Combustion”, merging the Emperor and Machine-God into a single being known as “Angel of Combustion”. While deviant, the Church of Combustion is judged as non-heretical by the Adeptus Ministorum. The Adeptus Mechanicus however is investigating them for claims of heretical Progressivism, and unsanctioned alteration of existing STC patterns. Attention, Guardsman: Due to the large number of Incinerant Priests amongst the Church of Combustion, religious dispute with Scorians is discouraged. Notable Personal Magos-Commander Cederic Pearson Originally send to Scoria to evaluate the aftermath of the Scorian Disaster and lead the reclamation efforts on Scorias manufactoriums, Magos Investigatus Pearson came first into contact with the local salvage-clans, who had taken the reclamation in their own hands - with surprising skill and success. Supposedly as part of his duties to judge if the scorian clans were collectively blessed by the Machine-God or had collectively fallen into dire tech-heresy, the Magos proposed to have the clans turned into a Logistic Regiment associated with the Astra Militarium, to further investigate their capabilities and beliefs. Magos-Commander Pearson is a rather contemplative, withdrawn man, much more invested in his own research than the regiment he is supposed to lead, and leaves most administrative work to the Clan Elders instead of exerting power himself.Category:Regiments Category:Season 2